The present invention relates to a tool with a fastener engaging member, and in particular, to a fastener engaging member that forms an interface with at least one surface on the fastener such that the fastener is releasably retained to the driving portion of the tool.
The prior art has long sought to develop a satisfactory holding attachment for tools that assist the user in holding, piloting and starting a fastener, as well as with the removal of the fastener. One approach is to magnetize the tool. A magnetized tool is only suitable for retaining ferrous fasteners. Magnetized tools also collect ferrous debris, such as metal shavings and chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,698,521 (Wood); U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,196 (Burger et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,446 (Morifuji) disclose a pair of inwardly biased members that grasp the head of the fastener. These devices can typically be used only on fastener with heads within a certain size range. If the fastener head is larger or smaller than that certain size range, the device does not operate as intended. For some of these devices, the shape of the head is also critical to proper operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,913 (Anderson) discloses a pair of springs extending between a pair of arms attached to the tool that are adapted to grip the shank or threaded portion of the fastener. The usefulness of the device of Anderson is also limited by the size of the fastener. For large diameter fasteners, longer springs are required. The longer springs, however, are less effective at holding smaller diameter fasteners. Consequently, multiple devices are required to accommodate fasteners with largely varying diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,886 (MacDonald) discloses a fastener holding nosepiece for a driving tool. The nosepieces is removable from the adapter by a quick disconnect feature that permits. Different nosepieces are required to accommodate fasteners having heads of larger or smaller diameters.
The present invention is directed to a tool adapted to releasably retain a fastener. The tool includes a driving portion comprising a plurality of tool surfaces adapted to form an interface with a fastener. At least one polymeric fastener engaging member is attached to the driving portion that extends above one or more of the tool surfaces. The fastener engaging member forms an interface with at least one surface on the fastener such that the fastener is releasably retained to the driving portion.
The present invention is also directed to a driving portion comprising a plurality of tool surfaces adapted to be positioned in the tool receiving recess. The fastener engaging member forms an interface with at least one surface in the tool receiving recess such that the fastener is releasably retained to the driving portion. The present invention is also directed to a tool with a fastener engaging member that is adapted to be positioned around a portion of the fastener.
In one embodiment, the fastener engaging member is attached to the driving portion at only one of the tool surfaces. In another embodiment, the fastener engaging member is attached to the driving portion along an edge between two adjacent tool surfaces.
The fastener engaging member can optionally be located in a hole formed in the driving portion. In one embodiment, the fastener engaging member is molded in a hole formed in the driving portion. The hole can be located in one of the tooling surfaces or along an edge between two adjacent tool surfaces. In one embodiment, the hole extends through the driving portion such that the fastener engaging member is located in the hole and extends above two non-adjacent tool surfaces on the driving portion. The two non-adjacent tooling surfaces are preferably opposing surfaces such that the compressive forces on the fastener engaging member are generally opposing and co-linear.
In one embodiment, a reinforcing member is located in the polymeric material. The reinforcing member can be a resilient member that deforms elastically, such as spring member or a wire, or a substantially rigid member. The reinforcing member typically extends above one or more of the tool surfaces of the driving portion. In one embodiment, the reinforcing member extends above the polymeric material. The reinforcing member can also be rigid. In this embodiment, the rigid reinforcing member would be displaced (typically rotated) during compression of the polymeric material.
The polymeric material is selected from a group comprising nylon, polypropylene, PVC, ABS, cellulose, acetyl, polyethylene, fluoropolymers, polycarbonate, natural or synthetic rubber, and the like. In one embodiment, the polymeric material comprises an adhesive. The polymeric material typically extends above the tool surface about 0.001 inches to about 0.2 inches, although this distance will vary considerably with the application, such as the type of tool, the type of fastener, the material from which the fastener is constructed, and the like. The tool can be one of a ballpoint tool, a torx(copyright) driver, square drivers, a hex wrench, socket wrench, a flat-head screw driver, a phillips screw driver, an open-ended wrench, a box wrench, or any other tool adapted to releasably engage with a fastener.
The present invention is also directed to a tool adapted for use with a fastener having a tool receiving recess. The tool includes a driving portion comprising a plurality of tool surfaces adapted to be positioned in the tool receiving recess. A hole located in the driving portion extends across two or less tool surfaces. At least one elongated fastener engaging member is located in the hole in the driving portion and extends above one or more of the tool surfaces. The fastener engaging member forms an interface with at least one surface in the tool receiving recess such that the fastener is releasably retained to the driving portion.
The fastener engaging member can be a polymeric material, metal, ceramic, or a combination thereof. The fastener engaging member can be configured as a coil spring, a wire, a ribbon, and the like. The fastener engaging member preferably comprises a spring member shaped to generate a biasing force against inside surfaces of the hole where the biasing force retains the elongated fastener engaging member in the hole. A polymeric material, such as an adhesive, can optionally be deposited in the hole with the elongated fastener engaging member.